


Its time to recover

by soggyapplepie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggyapplepie/pseuds/soggyapplepie
Summary: Tw•Mentioned rape but he's recovering(No I will not write what happened to him only small pieces here and there but not the whole thing)Piers is recovering, hes glad to have others with himI'm also not gonna write out the accent they have, too much work and I'm a lazy person
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Piers was hurt and abandoned on the sidewalk with nothing but the clothes that were ripped off of him. At the time he was arround 8? 9? Too young that's all he knows. He was walking home from school that day, he had denied walking home with friends...something he regrets deeply.

He snaps back into the present, looked arround and sighed relived that he's home sitting on the couch watching a movie, empty bowl of popcorn on his lap and remote in his left hand. 

What triggered him to remember something he forced himself to forget about? The movie didn't mention anything like that, no posts referring to the topic, certainly not his popcorn either...shrugging it off, tossing the remote aside, Piers stood up and stretched. He would wash the dishes right now.....but he could always do it tomorrow morning...or whenever he felt like it. Yeah that sounds better. 

Bed time! 

He hasn't changed his clothes he was wearing street clothes because he had gone and done some shopping, food, presents for marine and some stuff for himself. He should probably call marnie tomorrow now that he thinks about it. Opening his closet he looks for a bit he wants too look cool but also be comfy....the classic tank top and some shorts should so just fine. He spots the torn clothes..."I should throw them away." He hesitates...but closes his closet. "Another day."

He changes his clothes, and gives himself a thumbs up. He starts to brush his teeth, he starts sweating, he's getting hot, he's tearing up, he gags, he shakes, he throws up. Groaning frompain and discomfort he only muttered the word, "Fuck." Piers only had another mess to clean....gross.

Bedtime put on hold, gotta clean the mess I made.

The only thought in his head? "THIS IS FUCKING GROSS!!!!!!" but his face said "Damn, this is mad nasty." He struggles to clean up because of the color, its clear. If he misses any he might slip on it later in the middle of the night and he doesn't want that to happen so he wipes all on the floor and the counter. "There." He huffs and throws away the large amount of toilet paper he had used. He opened a cabinet and sprayed some air freshener. He decided not to continue brushing his teeth, he used mouthwash which wasn't as bad at brushing. He sighed as he scratched his back, he felt a yawn coming on so yawn did loud and long. He was now ready for bed. 

Piers turned off the light and closed the door and dragged his feet as he walked back to his room. As the door was closed the man decided to run and leaped onto his bed, snuggling into his blankets, (no he doesn't cover himself.) And closes his eyes in attempt to sleep.

Dreams are bad. Never good not since that day but its fine when he wakes up he won't remember.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up. What was his dream? "Hmm...ugh." one of his songs was playing in his head, speaking of heads! His hurts. Really bad. 

Medicine time! Oh wait...he should eat first. 

Piers slipped out of his bed and cringed at how cold the floor was, he quickly shuffled out of his room to the carpet, silently wishing he had bought slippers; they could've saved him from cold feet. Putting the thoughts of cold feet aside and decided to 'make breakfast.' "I bought some poptarts yesterday, should I eat those or actually make something." Speaking to no one, he had muttered "Poptarts are better than my own cooking anyway..so ill eat them." He reached the kitchen and turned on the lights.

Shuffling along he opens the cabinet, feeling happy Piers had grabbed the box, and did a little dance. "I should calm down its only poptarts." He stops for a second but kept on dancing anyway. While eating he opened the fridge. "Crap, I didn't buy juice! Ugh...guess I do have to go out today." He groaned, upset about the thought of having to leave the house. Looking at the time, he had settled on leaving arround 2pm, currently its 9:28 am.

Enough time to take meds, shower, and do make up. 

He ended up only taking his meds, watching tv....and passing out on the couch. 

Dream time! Yay?

"See you guys tomorrow!" Theres Piers! Along Leon and Raihan arround the age of 8. School has ended and they are on their way home. "Are you sure you dont wanna walk with us? We are taking the bus! Far safer than walking." Leon looked concerned, Raihan nodded, "I'll even pay for you" Piers shook his head, "I already said no thank you, I wanna walk!" The two boys sighed, "Alright then we can't change your mind....you better be careful." Leon looked worried, Raihan gave him a hug, piers hugged back. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

Piers woke up, "Ah crap..." he felt hot and was sweating hard, "I should start getting ready.." even though he was sweating he decided not to shower and would just wipe off the sweat and apply a shit ton of deodorant. 

What should Piers wear today? 

A casual black button up shirt, with white jeans "hmm...this is something different from what I usually wear" he looked casual he threw on a blazer buttoning the second button, he put on some simple dress shoes. "Snazzy look for only going to the store.." he laughed at himself, but felt good in his outfit.  
He didn't feel like actually wearing a shit ton of makeup, so he only put on mascara and eyeliner. "Now thinking about it i should go get more than just juice..just incase." He was mumbling to himself as he grabbed his house keys, phone and bag.

And out the door he went.


End file.
